Music On
by himeko laura dervish cielo
Summary: Chap 2! Pilih lagunya...SasukeNaruto terlintas.../BL/SASUNARU/DLDR?/
1. Chapter 1

Music On

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC akut, BL, typo/s

Terinspirasi oleh : Bakanoapit

Dengarkan lagunya dan berfantasilah...Fantasi anda tidak sama dengan fantasi saya...JUST GO!

Raja Jatuh Cinta/Numata

###SasuNaru###

.

.

.

# Ku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencarimu

"Apakah kau menemukannya Shika?" Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya, tangannya dengan terampil merapikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Shikamaru membuka dokumen yang sedari tadi dia genggam di tangan kirinya, Shika membuka dokumen tersebut "Nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Usia 17 tahun. Bersekolah di Konoha High School. Alamat Konoha Apartment Nomor 14" Shikamaru menutup dokumennya menatap orang yang kini sedang memasang senyum kemenangannya, Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau serius Sasuke dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Shikamaru meletakkan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya "Apa kau tidak percaya denganku Shika?" Sasuke mengambil dokumen yang di letakkan Shikamaru.

"_Holy Crap_! Aku bukannya tidak percaya denganmu. Hanya saja..._Damn!_ Dia masih 17 tahun Sasuke. Apa kau tidak bisa mencari yang seumur denganmu" Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di sebelah kiri meja kerja Sasuke. Melonggarkan dasinya kedua kaki naik ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku mau dia. Hanya dia" Sasuke berdiri berjalan ke arah jendela menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulit porselennya.

# Walaupun kini yang ada kamu tak mau

"Apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya benar. Hmm...Anda siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke calon suamimu"

Krik krik krik krik

"Hahahaha...sepertinya anda salah orang tuan" Naruto tertawa kaku dan berlalu begitu saja tidak memperdulikan _pria aneh_—menurutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Berhenti!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seakan terhipnotis dengan suara berat Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya cepat menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke parkir area.

Seakan baru tersadar dari hipnotis Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal "Hey apa yang kau lakukan tuan! Lepaskan brengsek! Ini sakit"

CKLEK

BRUGH

"_Damn! It's hurt_" Naruto mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

CKLEK

Naruto menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya tajam "HEY BRENGSEK SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU MAU HAH?!"

Sasuke menatap ke belakang sambil memundurkan mobilnya mengabaikan pertanyaan si _blonde_

PLAK

Sasuke menatap Naruto cepat memandangnya dengan tajam "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto balik menatap tajam Sasuke "Pertama. Aku ingin keluar dari mobil ini. Kedua. BERHENTI BERTINDAK SEMAUMU SENDIRI BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke menarik leher Naruto ke arahnya menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto kasar. Naruto membelalakkan matanya cepat. Sasuke menghisap kedua bibir Naruto kencang. Naruto meronta sejadinya memukuL dada Sasuke keras. Sasuke meremas sesuatu di selangkangan Naruto keras seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Naruto mengeram kesakitan tertahan dengan cumbuan kasar yang di berikan Sasuke. Naruto mengalirkan air matanya merasakan kesakitan di selangkangannya.

BUGH

Sasuke melempar kepala Naruto ke jendela mobil "Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi"

Naruto terisak pelan menatap tidak percaya. Ketakutan segera mengambil alih hati dan juga pikirannya . Naruto menundukkan wajahnya lelehan air mata berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya malas "Huh! Teenager" menginjak pedal gas mobilnya keluar dari parkir area KHS.

# Ku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu jangan tanyakan mengapa karena aku tak tahu

"Sasuke kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku?"

"Akh!...Sakit 'Suke..." Sasuke menjilat darah yang mengalir dari gigitan yang entah sudah berapa kali dia berikan di leher si _blonde. _

"Apa kata 'begitu mencintaiku' perlu alasan Naruto?" Sasuke memegang pinggul Naruto menggengot kembali penisnya di dalam rektum Naruto.

"Akh..'Suke...Ah hah..hah..Aku..akh!" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan alabastar yang sedang menggenggam pinggulnya mencoba melepaskannya.

"_No interuption dear...,"_ Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto tanpa melepaskan penisnya. Memaksa Naruto agar bertumpu kepada kedua lututnya Sasuke semakin leluasa menginvasi rektum Naruto melebarkan kedua pipi pantat kenyalnya demi sampai pada titik terdalam Naruto.

"Angh..Cukup! Hah..Annhhh..Akh!"

# Seribu wanita menggoda hanya kamu yang jadi ratu...hatiku

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Uchiha-sama saya ingin menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulan lalu"

"Letakkan saja di meja"

Sakura meletakkan dokumen yang di bawa olehnya di meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke yang entah sedang mengerjakan apa di laptopnya sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan kedua sepatu _heels_ berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke. Melepas roknya hingga hanya celana dalamnya saja yang terlihat. Melepaskan kancing blazer pinknya dengan perlahan dan Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari laptopnya. Sakura melepaskan tangtop putihnya dan hanya BH yang menjadi penutup tubuh bagian atasnya. Sakura berjalan pelan ke samping bangku Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya segera menolehkan wajahnya ke samping "_Crap! What the hell are you doing Sakura?"_ Sasuke segera berdiri menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

GRAP

Sakura menggenggam lengan Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangan Sasuke ke dadanya "_I love you Sasuke. More than you know..."_

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan "_But i'm not Sakura. You know me right?" _menatap Sakura teduh berharap Sakura akan mengerti penjelasannya.

Sakura menurunkan telapak tangan Sasuke ke payudaranya mengusapkan telapak tangan Sasuke ke payudaranya _"Touch me Sasuke. Just that what i want...Please..." _Menggiring telapak tangan itu turun ke perut lalu berlanjut hingga sesuatu di tengah selangkangan yang masih tertutup celana dalam pink. Sakura mengeluskan telapak tangan Sasuke lagi disana dengan lembut "Annh!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya menggelengkan kepalanya _"Wake up Sakura! You more than this. You are beauty. Smart. Popular. You can get new one better than me. Trust me!" _Sasuke mengelus pipi ranum Sakura pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya air mata jatuh dari kedua pipinya.

"_Why Naruto Sasuke. He is still a kid. 17 years old with 27 years old" _Sakura menatap kedua onyx di depannya dalam mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"_Love is Blind. Maybe that is the one of reason you have to know and understand"_

# Seribu kali kau hancurkan masih ada banyak waktuku untuk memaksamu

PLAK

"Kau mencoba bermain di belakangku Naruto. APA ITU BENAR HAH?!"

"Hiks..hiks..sungguh Sasuke...hiks...dia hanya temanku"

"_Damn Hell!_ Kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu Naruto. KENAPA HAH?!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto melonggarkan dasinya. Naruto masih terisak memeluk punggung Sasuke "Hiks...hiks...aku mencintaimu Sasuke hiks...hiks...kumohon jangan hukum aku...hiks..hiks..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto kembali ke dalam mobilnya "Suke..."

Sasuke menyerahkan amplop ke tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap bingung amplop di tangannya. menuntut jawaban Sasuke tetapi nihil. Sasuke hanya membisu.

Naruto yang mengerti akan sikap Sasuke segera membuka amplop di tangannya. matanya membola cepat "Sas...Sasuke..a..aku..."

BUGH

Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto keras hingga mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah. "Suke...tung—AKH!" Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto kuat tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Wajah Naruto mendongak pasrah. Air mata sudah deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto menggeleng lemah memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Cuih!" Sasuke meludah ke samping rahangnya mengeras emosi langsung menguasai dirinya saat terlintas kejadian tadi siang saat Naruto yang entah bersama siapa sedang bercanda di taman KHS. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak menetralisir emosinya "TIDAK AKAN NARUTO!" Sasuke kembali melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto tersungkur dengan darah yang kembali mengalir dari mulutnya. Sasuke menendang tubuh Naruto tanpa ampun. Naruto hanya mampu meringkuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan bertubi-tubi Sasuke.

#Raja sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu...

Tidak ada suara lainnya di ruangan itu kecuali pendetektor jantung yang terpasang pada tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto teduh sambil menggenggam tangan tan eksotis itu. Mengusap lembut pipi kenyal itu "Sadarlah Naruto...ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu.." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto singkat.

Perlahan kelopak mata Naruto bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan kedua safir biru lautnya. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya.

_Putih. Seperti kamar pasien_

DEG

Warna biru dongker segera menerpa indra pengelihatannya. Nafas Naruto memburu. Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan di sekitarnya segera terbangun. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat "Naru kau sudah sadar" Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto dan kembali mencium keningnya tidak tahu bahwa Naruto memasang wajah ketakutan terhadap dirinya.

Naruto mencengkram selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya erat sambil menggeleng lemah nafasnya masih memburu.

"Sssstttt...tenanglah Naruto...aku sudah memaafkanmu..." Sasuke berkata lembut sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

Naruto tidak percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

"Tandatangani ini Naruto"

Naruto meletakkan piringnya ke meja. Mengambil dokumen yang di lemparkan Sasuke ke pangkuannya "Apa ini Sasuke?" Naruto membuka dokumen tersebut "Surat pernikahan. Maksudnya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sasuke menutup speaker telepon genggamnya "Kita akan menikah hari ini. Disini"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya menggeleng kepalanya kuat "Tidak Sasuke. Tidak"

Sasuke segera menatap Naruto tajam. Memutuskan telepon genggamnya rahangnya mengeras menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di kasur pasien.

PLAK

Sasuke menyambar piring yang ada di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Naruto. Darah segar kembali merembes dari kepalanya, Naruto menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya melihat darah kembali mengalir dari kepalanya "Suke...kau..." Naruto segera kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Ya. Aku bersedia"

"Uzumaki Naruto apa kau bersedia menemani Uchiha Sasuke di kala suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan"

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya membisikkan "Ya. Aku bersedia" kepada Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya perlahan "Ya. Aku bersedia"

.

.

.

Music Off

.

.

.

Setiap lagu memiliki artinya sendiri...begitupun dengan fic ini...adanya keterkaitan antara satu dengan lainnya...saya gak bisa memastikannya...

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Music On

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC akut, BL, typo/s

Terinspirasi oleh : Bakanoapit

Sequel Chapter 1

Jalani Saja/Kerispatih

###SasuNaru###

.

.

.

# Terlalu cepat kau memohon aku

"Naruto aku mencintaimu" Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto lembut menarik pemuda yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya ke pelukkannya. Naruto membolakan matanya, tersentak kaget.

"Sasuke kita belum ada 24 jam saling mengenal" Naruto menghela nafas pelan melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke perlahan.

# Untuk berubah mencintaimu

TINNN TINNN TINNN

Naruto berdecak kesal mendengar klakson mobil yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kegaduhan di apartmentnya.

_Raja sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu..._

Naruto menggapai telepon genggamnya di atas meja belajar "APA HAH?!" membentak si penelpon yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi selanjutnya.

[Heh! Apa begitu caramu menyapa calon suamimu Naruto?]

"Kan aku bilang tidak mau di jemput dengan limousinmu. Aku naik kereta saja 'Suke" Naruto memakai sepatunya asal telepon genggam di apit antara bahu dan telinganya.

[Tidak! Kau harus aku antar jemput. Titik. Tidak ada bantahan]

# Padahal tak cukup waktu kita 'tuk saling tahu

"Sasuke," Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangguan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke menyahut singkat dan mendapat hadiah sebuah cubitan gemas dari Naruto di lengan kekarnya "Kau itu selalu saja menggunakan 'Hn' untuk jawaban 'iya'" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya marah yang justru semakin menambah keimutan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?" Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan kedua onyxnya dengan sepasang safir yang tak pernah Sasuke berhenti untuk memujanya. Sasuke membawa wajah tan itu mendekat, melumat bibir pelan yang lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang kasar. Naruto hanya dapat mendesah tertahan memegang kemeja depan Sasuke erat.

# Te...rus terang ini bukan diriku. Jalani kisah cinta tanpa ada hati

"Sasuke kita baru saja mengenal. Apa ti—"

"TIDAK NARUTO!" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto erat. Menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto menegang. Takut akan perubahan Sasuke yang sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Apa itu saja tidak cukup HAH?!" wajah Sasuke menggelap kemarahan sangat tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Ta—tapi Sa−suke...A—aku..."Naruto menggeleng lemah menatap Sasuke penuh pengaharapan bahwa Sasuke mau mengerti. Sasuke memasangwajah kecewa. Genggamannya terlepas dari bahu Naruto, berbalik dan menjahui Naruto.

# Ku tak ingin melukaimu

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu Sasuke,"

CKITTTTTTT

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang kini sedang melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya. Sasuke menatap jalanan di depannya murka [SIAPA?]

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke dari seberang telepon genggamnya "Bu—bukan seper—"

[JAWAB AKU NARUTO! SIAPA YANG SUDAH MEMPENGARUHIMU HAH?!] Sasuke memutar arah mobilnya asal tidak perduli bahwa dia sekarang sedang melawan arah. Sasuke mengaktifkan _loud speaker _menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya.

# Bersabarlah sayang nanti pasti akan ada waktunya

"Naruto dia siapa?"

"Dia temanku Kiba" Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Teman?!" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya ragu menatap Naruto seakan meminta penjelasan.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk segera menarik Sasuke ke parkir area "Kiba aku duluan ya...Ja nee..."

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu penumpang di samping pengemudi mengehla nafas berat "Sekolah itu memang melelahkan. Huftttt..." memasang _seat belt_

CKLEK

Suara mesin mobil menerpa indra pendengarannya menandakan sudah ada yang duduk di kursi pengemudi Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menghindar Naruto"

DEG

Mendadak tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku menggenggam _seat belt_ di depan dadanya erat. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

# Cinta itu akan aku tunjukkan Kasih itu akan aku buktikan

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu mahoni di depannya perlahan.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke..." Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh kening yang dilapisi keringat di depannya gemetar.

"Ya ampun Sasuke tubuhmu panas sekali" Naruto yang akan beranjak berniat mengambil sesuatu untuk meredakan demam Sasuke tangannya segera di tahan.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya cepat "Sa—sasuke.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Hah..Hah..Te—terima..Hah..kasih"

CUP

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke lembut "Mana ada orang yang kekasihnya sedang sakit tidak di jenguk" Naruto tersenyum tipis mengelus pipi Sasuke "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu"

# Bersabarlah sayang cukup kita jalani saja

"Aku ingin menonton film _horror_. Titik"

Sasuke tetap menarik Naruto ke loket film _adventure_ mengabaikan ocehan Naruto yang sudah dimulai dari mereka akan pergi ke _cinema_ hingga kini belum juga berhenti "Demi apapun Naruto! Kau itu penakut. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau selalu meraung di dalam _cinema_ nanti"

"Tapi aku suka _horror_ Sasuke!"

Naruto masih keras kepala. Memasang wajah sekesal mungkin agar Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menatap wajah kekasihnya pasrah "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kita akan menonton film _horror_. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini Naruto. Kau ingat itu"

Naruto memasang senyum lima jari andalannya "Terima kasih Sasu-teme. Aku mencintaimu" sambil mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke singkat. Naruto segera berlari ke loket film _horror_ memesan 2 tiket.

.

.

"AKHHHHHH! SASUKE AKU TAKUTTTTTTT"

_Aku mencintainya Kami-sama. Sungguh mencintainya._

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya demi menghadapi sikap Naruto yang satu ini.

# Biar nanti akan sampai disana dan kita kan selalu berdua...

"Sasuke kita akan kemana?" Naruto menatap jalanan yang kini dilewati oleh mereka semakin banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan besar nan tinggi.

"Ke viila Uchiha"

"Heh?! Villa Uchiha?"

"Hn"

# Jalani saja kisa kita...

.

.

.

Music Off

.

.

.

Okay padahal lagi sibuk. Tapi malah nekat upload Chapter 2 :p

R&R?


End file.
